bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Como lo vio en TV(Transcripcion)
Cangrejo: (Sr. Garabatos es el sniffing algunos de coral) Vamos, Sr. Garabatos. No tengo todo el día. Tenemos que bajar a mi restaurante favorito. Minas. Cuando estamos grabando nuestro primer Krusty Krab comerciales. Después de este anuncio se emitirá, vamos a estar atestado de clientes. Ya puedo sentirme sudando dinero. (Sr. ladra Doodles) No, no tengo Calamardo organización de todo el asunto. Él es ... ya sabes ... artística. ¿Qué ...? Esto parece caro. Fuera de mi camino. El venir a través. Mover o lo pierde. Calamardo! Calamardo: ¿Qué? Don Cangrejo: ¿Qué en el nombre de Neptuno que está pasando? Calamardo: Estamos haciendo el comercial, el Sr. Cangrejo. El Sr. Cangrejo: Lo que estás haciendo es tirar el dinero mí! Te dije que te alquiler, sólo, lo que es absolutamente necesario. Calamardo: Todo esto es necesario. Don Cangrejo: Entonces, ¿qué es todo esto basura inútil. Calamardo: Esa es la basura inútil para la escena, uhh, 28. El Sr. Cangrejo: Oh, bueno, entonces ¿cómo se explica eso? (Señalando a 2 Cangrejo Krusty) Un segundo Crustáceo Crujiente? Calamardo: Don Cangrejo, todo el mundo necesita un suplente. (Mostrando 2 Don Cangrejo) Don Cangrejo: Bueno, me llegó hasta allí. Pero ¿por qué lo necesitamos? (Señalando a un payaso) Calamardo: Este trabajo se vuelve muy estresante, Don Cangrejo. Don Cangrejo: Muy bien, se pierde, todos ya. Estás despedido. Adelante. SCRAM. ¡Fuera de aquí, moochers. Así es, mantenerse en movimiento. Excepto tú, te quedas. (Payaso hace ruido) Calamardo: Bueno, esto es simplemente genial. Ahora tenemos ningún equipo para hacer el comercial. El Sr. Cangrejo: ¿Qué estás hablando, Calamardo? Tenemos el más barato de la tripulación en el mundo. Tú, yo, y Bob Esponja. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está el percebe poco. Bob Esponja: (metro), estoy aquí, señor. Don Cangrejo: ¿Qué estás haciendo, muchacho? Bob Esponja: Calamardo me dijo que podía ayudar a enterrar por mí mismo! El Sr. Cangrejo: Dejar de fumar y engañando a sal de ahí. Te necesito para estar en el comercial. Bob Esponja: (suspiros) ¿Yo? En el comercial Krusty Krab? ¡Yo! Calamardo: Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero ... Don Cangrejo: No tires tus peros a mí, el Sr. Calamardo. Tenemos un calendario que cumplir. Esta cosa se transmite esta noche. Bob Esponja y Calamardo: Esta noche?! Don Cangrejo: Sí, tengo un negocio redondo en horario estelar de la ranura. 3:28 Narrador: am Bob Esponja: Es casi, Gary. Gary: (bosteza) Meow Bob Esponja: Sí, tengo mariposas, también. Esta es la cosa más emocionante que ocurra en la historia de la historia. (Programas de televisión muestran salvaje oeste. A continuación, muestra comercial KK) Mira, Gary! Es el! ---- Inicio de comerciales ---------- Pearl: Oh, Jen. Tengo un problema real. Calamardo (Jen): ¿Cuál es tu problema, Amy? Pearl (Amy), porque yo tengo todo este dinero y yo no sé qué hacer con él y tengo hambre. (Don Cangrejo está riendo off-set) ¿Quién está ahí? Calamardo (Jen): ¿Dónde está viniendo? (Humo púrpura) Amy y Jen: Yippee, es Don Cangrejo! derecho de Don Cangrejo: Eso es, Amy. He oído todo sobre su pequeño problema y estoy aquí para ayudar. Siga ... yo! Amy y Jen: ¿Dónde estamos? Don Cangrejo: ¿Por qué, estamos en nada menos que El Crustáceo Crujiente. Amy: ¿Ha dicho Crustáceo Crujiente? derecho de Don Cangrejo: Eso es, Krusty Krab. Inicio de la mundialmente famosa: Krabby Patty! Jen: ¿Qué es una empanada de Krabby? (Sr. Cangrejo cae la quijada) El Sr. Cangrejo: ¿Por qué es sólo la más deliciosa comida apetitosa en los siete mares. Bob Esponja: No soy Gary! No soy! Don Cangrejo: Comenzamos con una empanada dulce, asado y jugoso. Agregue un poco de verduras crujientes y queso submarinos. Completado con salsa secreta y moño algunos. Voila! Una empanada de Krabby. Amy: Yo quiero una empanada de Krabby. Jen: A mí también. Don Cangrejo: ¿Cómo te gustan las empanadas de Krabby, chicas. (Risas) Amy & Jen: (pulgar arriba) (Don Cangrejo sin dejar de reír) Bob Esponja: Mira, Gary, allí estoy yo otra vez. ¡Mira! El Sr. Cangrejo: dos clientes más satisfechos. ¿Por qué no entras, y has una empanada de Krabby hoy. Todos: El Crustáceo Crujiente: Ven gastar su dinero aquí! ---- ---------- Fin de comerciales Bob Esponja: Eso fue lo mejor de 60 segundos de mi vida! Bueno, hora de dormir. (Es por la mañana) Es hora de ir a hacer mi cosa favorita en mi lugar favorito. (Zumbido) Ancianos Ciudadano: Oye, tú! Bob Esponja: oldster Inicio de la mañana,. Ancianos Ciudadano: Hey! Te vi en la tele la noche anterior. (A continuación un flashback muestra que el anciano era en realidad viendo un comercial de copos de salvado y vio el cuadro amarillo.) Locutor: Nueva Flakes, Bran. Negrita, nuevo sabor. Bran Flakes. Bob Esponja: ¿En serio? Ancianos Ciudadano: Sí. Usted estaba en un comercial. Bob Esponja: ¡Tienes razón! Vaya, que me reconoció. Ancianos Ciudadano: Así es. Nos vemos más tarde, Bran Flakes. ¡Qué bonita caja de cereal. Bob Esponja: (hablando a sí mismo) "¿No estaba usted a ese tipo en la televisión?" ¡Sí! Yo soy ese tipo. (Risas) ¿Cómo amable de su parte para darse cuenta. ¿No eras tú esa noche chico en la televisión por última vez? Sí, ese era yo. I. .. (Se ejecuta en ciudadano) ¡Oh, por favor, discúlpeme, señor. Ciudadano: Oh, eso es absolutamente correcto, uhh, Bob Esponja. Bob Esponja: Wow. Me estoy reconocido en todo. ¿Por qué Lo siguiente que sé, la gente va a empezar a hacer cosas como sostener la puerta abierta a la ... (Gritos de asombro) ¿Por qué, señor, me siento halagada. Ciudadano: ¿En serio? Yo no huelo nada. Bob Esponja: (se ríe) Estás en tu camino, muchacho. Cliente: Disculpe, señor, ¿puedo obtener una servilleta? Bob Esponja: ¿Por qué, por supuesto, buen señor. Y la próxima vez, no dude en acercarse a mí. Debe ser tan degradante para preguntar por la habitación. Y quién soy yo haciendo este chico malo a? Atención al cliente: Para mi aleta caudal. Tal vez lo entienda a mí mismo. Bob Esponja: FIN. No estamos, querida. Hmph. Parece que la timidez lo mejor de él. Calamardo: ¡Eso es, Bob Esponja. Te necesito para ... Bob Esponja: No hay problema, Calamardo. Tengo una ya hecha. Disfrute. Calamardo: A mi estabilizador vertical de cola? (Controles para ver si tiene uno) Bob Esponja: Sí, lo soy ese tipo en la televisión. Kid: Oye, mira! Bob Esponja: Por favor, gente buena, hay fotos en el trabajo. Niños: Aquí está la salsa de tomate. Bob Esponja: Bueno, tal vez sólo uno. (Plantea) ¿Otra más? Ok. Limbo. Y ahora, la, eh, oh, lo tengo. Don Cangrejo: ¡Eso es, Bob Esponja. Bob Esponja: Sí, piloto. Don Cangrejo: Te necesito para ... (se golpea con un trapeador) ... ¡Ay! (Rompe el dedo) Está bien, muchacho. Entra y frote la cabeza y dejar de actuar tan predecible. Bob Esponja: Estoy tan mal entendida. Por desgracia, buena gente, incluso el más brillante de las estrellas se cansan y yo no soy una excepción. Pero voy a volver a brillar después de un breve descanso en mi habitación. Usted ha sido hermosa. Cliente # 1: Oye, ¿estaba usted capaz de atrapar el Glenn Pinkfish en Flounderman anoche? Cliente # 2: No. ¿Cómo era? Cliente # 1: Bueno, yo sabía que la actuación de este hombre era bueno, pero su canto fue fenomenal. Te estoy diciendo, Fendor, si ese chico era grabar un disco en solitario, sería un éxito. Bob Esponja: disco en solitario! (En la oficina del Sr. Cangrejo) Don Cangrejo: Entonces, si yo le fuego y hacer un sucesor de hacer el doble de trabajo, y ... (llamar a la puerta) ... eh, pasa, (en paseos Bob Esponja y posa como una modelo) ¡Oh, es sólo usted, Bob Esponja. Los cabezas mejor ser bello. Bob Esponja: Son, Don Cangrejo, y también lo es la mía. Y ahora tengo que poner algo en el ya, bebé Cangrejo. Don Cangrejo: Lo único que estaba mejor es algún hamburguesas a la parrilla, Fry Boy. Bob Esponja: No, no puedo tomar ese concierto, Krabber. Esa fase de mi carrera ha terminado. Soy un artista ahora. Don Cangrejo: Lo que en llamas está usted hablando? Bob Esponja: Vamos, Cangrejo. Vamos a pensar fuera de la caja por un segundo. Los anuncios son de edad media. La gente quiere música. Si pudiera cambiar el destino que lo haría, Krabsy. Pero yo soy un artista en el fondo. Una persona de la gente. Estamos en la misma página aquí, ¿no? El Sr. Cangrejo: Chico, los humos Krabby debe de haber llegado a su cabeza. máscara de gas de la Obtención de Préstamos Calamardo y recibe de vuelta al trabajo. Bob Esponja: (chasquea los dedos dos veces) Sabía que lo entenderías. Bueno, gracias por el principio. Estoy fuera de aquí. (Bob Esponja chasquea sus dedos fuera de su oficina) Don Cangrejo: Oooooh ... Nunca me he sentido como una extraña combinación de lástima ... y la indigestión. Cliente # 2: ¡Ahí está! Hey! Hemos estado esperando. Cliente # 3: ¿Dónde has estado? Cliente # 2: ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a mantenernos de pie en esta lista? Calamardo: Bueno, Bob Esponja? ¿Va a quedarse hecho un idiota, la boca ungaped? ¿O va a atender la demanda pueblos? Bob Esponja: Pipe-down Calamardo. Esta gente parece enojado. No vamos a esperar más. Creo que mejor darles lo que necesitan, y rápido. Calamardo: Creo que sí, también, o Cangrejo se disparará dos. Pensándolo bien, mantener de espera de ellos. Bob Esponja: No pueden hacer, Calamardo. Estas personas exigen entretenimiento. Calamardo: Enter-qué? (Bob Esponja micrófono agarra) Bob Esponja: ¿Cómo te va la gente? Clientes: Hungry! Bob Esponja: Eso no es problema, señoras y los gérmenes. Porque Bob Esponja está aquí para satisfacer. (Las luces se encienden hacia abajo) Calamardo: Hey! Cliente # 2: Comer aquí fue idea tuya! Canción: " suéter a rayas " Me gustaría llamar a este número pequeño "de rayas jersey de" El mejor momento para usar un suéter a rayas es todo el tiempo uno con cuello, cuello de tortuga, que es el tipo Porque cuando usted está usando que ... .. un especial . jersey ... (Todo el mundo se queja) Bob Esponja: Calamardo, esta gente es insaciable. Calamardo: Entonces, ¿por qué no en la cocina y coger algunas empanadas y darles lo que han venido aquí para! Bob Esponja: malabares! Gracias, squiddy. (Todos los boo clientes) Cliente # 4: ¿Es esto una broma? Bob Esponja: Quieren hacer juegos malabares y bromas, al mismo tiempo? audiencia dura. # 2 Cliente: Oh, ¿ahora qué está haciendo? Bob Esponja: Uhh, ¿cómo llama a un vampiro cuyo automóvil se descompone a 3 millas de un banco de sangre? Un taxi! Cliente # 2: Estamos perdiendo nuestros apetitos! Bob Esponja: Uh, ok. Hay una monja, un astronauta, y secador de pelo. Clientes: Queremos que las hamburguesas! Bob Esponja: Bueno, lo más que puede jugar es de tres, pero el show debe continuar. ((Bob Esponja se desliza y las empanadas de vuelta en el aire)) n !!!!!!!! ((Hablando en su cabeza)) Mi carrera ha terminado. Todos esos años arañando mi manera para arriba. Todas las personas que he pisado. Desperdiciado. ((Tierra hamburguesas a la parrilla)) Cliente # 2: ¡Hey! ¡Por fin! Cliente # 4: Eso es lo que hemos estado esperando. (Líneas punteadas forma de sus ojos para que apunte a la empanada) Bob Esponja: Parece que les gusta cuando me puse esta hamburguesa a la parrilla. Puedo ser capaz de salvar a este acto, todavía. Roll con él, Bob Esponja. Roll con él. Hay más de donde vino eso, amigos. (Bob Esponja pone una tonelada entera de las hamburguesas a la parrilla) Clientes: Yay! Bob Esponja: ¿Te gusta eso? Cliente # 2: Es lo que queríamos desde el principio. Bob Esponja: su trabajo. Pero, ¿cómo puedo seguir? Piensa Bob Esponja, que «s lo que tienes este far.Buns! Es un tramo, pero todos tenemos que empujar el sobre, en algún momento. Ok, amigos. ¿Qué le parece esto? (Hamburguesas Flips dentro bollos) Clientes: ¡Sí! Bob Esponja: Estoy abriendo nuevos caminos. Tiempo de traslado nervioso. Clientes: Queremos cebollas! Queso! ¡Sí! Bob Esponja: ¿Listos para la gran final? (Multitud pone bandejas para que puedan coger las hamburguesas. Pastelillos de la tierra en las bandejas) Clientes: Whoopee! Krabby hamburguesas! Don Cangrejo: Bueno, Bob Esponja, parece que has encontrado tu llamada. Bob Esponja: Voy a decir. Estoy muy contenta de haber dado a cocinar alevines para este en:As Seen on TV/transcript Category:Transcripsiones Category:Transcripciones de La Tercera Temporada Category:Como lo vio en TV